smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Garden Of Evil
"The Garden Of Evil" is a mini-story in the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf series. Story One day Empath and Smurfette were sitting quietly outside near the forest, just simply enjoying the view. Of course, they were also sitting quietly, enjoying their hands being held together, which made everything they were looking at seem pale in comparison. They felt as if they could sit like this and enjoy this moment forever. Then finally Smurfette spoke. "I can't help but think of a day about four years before you smurfed home for good, Empath, when the Smurfs decided to enjoy a picnic out here in the forest." "Were you with your fellow Smurfs when they went on this picnic, Smurfette?" Empath asked. "No, but I would have wanted to come if they have asked me to," Smurfette asked. "Anyway, I let the boys smurf their fun all by themselves...they smurfed the umbrella, the cakes, the smurfberry juice, everything they would need. They smurfed this park that we would go to just to smurf away from the village for a while. One Smurf tried to smurf the swing, but the rope broke. Another Smurf tried to smurf a fire, but it got too smoky. There were a lot of problems at the park, like the grass was too high and thick, Vanity ruined his pants by smurfing on mud, the water was too cold to smurf in, and there were a lot of bugs that made it hard to eat." "That's not exactly the kind of picnic that this smurf would want to be on, Smurfette," Empath said. "I didn't blame them for that, Empath," Smurfette said. "They smurfed back to the village and asked Handy if they could borrow him and his tools to smurf up the park. He let them have full smurf of his workshop, so they smurfed up all these things to make the park all smurfy again. One Smurf made a folding lawn chair that he tried to unfold, only it ended up smurfing his finger, which required Medic Smurf to take care of." "That must have been painful," Empath said. "And then another Smurf tried smurfing a barbecue grill that smurfed without smoke, except that it exploded," Smurfette continued. "And a third Smurf built a big lawnsmurfer that was just too big for him to smurf, so he smurfed out all the things in his machine to make it lighter, and he ended up with just the sickle. And Dimwitty Smurf had smurfed up this big rake to smurf up the big leaves in the park. Needless to say, it was getting dark by the time they were finished smurfing up all these things, so they smurfed home to bed." "So how did you get involved in this situation, Smurfette?" Empath asked. "Well, the following day I was smurfing out into the forest to smurf some wild smurfberries," Smurfette said, "and while I was out there, I smurfed a sign that led to a place called The Garden Of Delights. I smurfed home and told all the other Smurfs about it. Brainy thought it was a trap and tried to warn us to smurf away, but the others were willing to smurf with me to smurf it for themselves. And sure enough, it was a beautiful park: it had swings, it had a smurfing pool, it had umbrellas, it had a barbecue grill. It had everything we could ever ask for." "And yet this smurf senses that this Garden Of Delights was just too good to be true, Smurfette, like Brainy had suspected all along," Empath said. "One by one, the things in the park smurfed into traps," Smurfette said. "A folding chair captured one Smurf, the smurfing pool drained and captured two Smurfs, the barbecue grill was smurfing tear gas, me and another Smurf got captured by the porch swing, an umbrella captured another Smurf. We would soon find out who it was who had smurfed up this Garden Of Delights." "And that someone was Gargamel," Empath guessed. "Exactly, Empath," Smurfette said. "Fortunately, Brainy smurfed away from the park and saw Gargamel smurf us all one by one, so he went to tell Papa Smurf what had happened, and he and the other Smurfs came smurfing into the park to attack Gargamel to get him to release the captured Smurfs. Gargamel was just struggling to get the Smurfs off him when he stepped on Dimwitty's rake and was smurfed out cold. We were all very grateful that for all the silly things Dimwitty has smurfed over the years, he at least smurfed something that was useful in saving us." Empath laughed. "This smurf could only imagine a Smurf like Dimwitty ever saving the day using anything. Anyway, this smurf is glad that you got out of that Garden Of Delights alive along with the other Smurfs." "Sometimes, Empath, I wonder what it would be like to have you smurfing with me back then," Smurfette said, sighing. "Would I ever have found you the Smurf that I would smurf my entire life with?" "Who knows what would have happened, Smurfette?" Empath said. "All that really matters is what we have now together...and that for this smurf would be my Garden Of Delights right there." Smurfette smiled as she looked at Empath when he said that. Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf stories Category:Mini-stories Category:VicGeorge2K9's articles